My Burning Flame
by Saucepan Avenger
Summary: A story of a Charizard who's first run in with Humans turns his life upside down. (Updated version of a story i put on a while ago, which has gone now i should update this fairly quickly)


Disclamer: I don't own pokemon right or anything to do with it right..... ok then. 

On another note, as I'm from the wonderful land known as England i'm unsure of this odd rating system you have so if you think this should be a higher rating or what not, I don't think I could be any lower please say and i'll make the change. Thank and sorry for any problems my lack of insight into the rating system may have coursed. 

**My Burning Flame**

**Chapter 1: The lights are on but nobody's home.**

You live with the choices you make everyday and no matter how much you want to change one it'll never happen. Sure you can make up for it but that one choice will always have been made and never will truly go away. So I think to myself now of all the choices I made wondering if I'd made the right choices. 

But I guess I should go back one more time to think things through again. So I have to go back again. Back before well almost everything. Back then I was a hopeful young Charizard, my only concern was when I need to go hunting again, females and other such little concerns. Ah how life was simple back then. I remember sitting looking out over the meadows that lead out for as far as the eye could see. The heat from the volcano warmed the air as I watched one of the female Charizards fly over head. Wait maybe I should explain a little about me first. If I haven't mention it before my names Charmasard I'm a Charizard, yes I know they sound very much the same but I can't help my dad's lack of inventiveness. But I'm pretty much your average Carnivorous, fire breathing, dragon aside from my above average size, but I guess I can blame my dad for that one. For my species I would say I was still fairly young but considering most other species I'm older now then most of them will ever be. Anyway back to the start. 

"I can't believe you, Sitting their jaw almost hanging off your face, staring at her." Chells voice came from behind. I turned my head and looked at the female Charizard standing behind me. I'd know Chell since I was just a little Charmander and for some reason she was always pestering me, maybe because I was the only one of the seven Charizard of our age around the area, not including herself, who could beat her in a battle. 

"Go away Chell." I said then went back to watching the clouds drift slowy over head. I could hear Chell walking up behind me and laughing. 

"You think you have a chance with her, you've got to be kidding." Chell said sitting next to me. "anyway I thought you and Charnel were getting close." 

"Me and Charnel are friends nothing more." 

"Oh that's not what it looked like to me." 

"What?" 

"I saw you and her, you two where sniffing awfully close to each other yesterday." Chell said smirking at me. I looked across at her and gave her a funny look. 

"What do you do Chell, just follow me around, Don't you have anything better to do?" 

"I wouldn't waste my time." Chell Said standing up and walking away. 

"Then what are you doing now?" 

"Wasting your time." Chell smirked at me as she paced around. 

"Go away Chell." I said now with more then a hint of annoyance 

"Go, fine I'll go." She said with her back to me. "But I know your problem, your jealous." She said looking over her shoulder 

"Jealous, of what?" I said loudly 

"Me." 

"Oh and why would I be jealous of you, Chell?" 

"Because you know you don't stand a chance with someone like me." Chell said waving her tail at me. 

"The day I want someone like you, Chell, raging fearows will fly from my butt. Now go away." 

"Fine I'll leave you to your day dreaming." Chell said "I'll see you tomorrow" She took to the air circled around once smiled at me then headed off in the direction of her home. 'I sure hope not' I laughed to myself as I watched her go. My stomach rumbled, talking with Chell always made me hungry for some reason. So I stood up spread my wings and flew off to hunt. 

It didn't take me long to find and catch something to eat, and once my hungry had been subdued I took off for home. It was now getting late and the sun was starting to go down. I glided lazily over the the volcanic mountain range where I lived. The air was warm here, even now as dusk was setting in. I didn't complain the warm air made the flight very easy, not that flying was ever anything but easy, and the warmth was very relaxing. 

I soon came to the cliff face where the caves I lived with my family. As I flew I got lost in my own little world, dreaming about well, I don't think that really something I want to share. I was quickly brought back to the really world when the massive roar of another Charizard echoed from the low mountains where I lived. As soon as I heard it I regonized that roar and quickly built up speed heading for my home. I approached at full speed it was then I noticed two creatures standing just out of my lair. I had never seen them before but I'd heard descriptions of them from here and their, they were humans, and from what I heard they were not nice at all. 

I silently circled around behind the two creatures, lining myself up. Quickly I dove down catching the two humans off guard. I landed down hard on top the closest Human with all fours limbs and clawed hand and feet, pushing it to the floor. I Dug all my claws into its soft flesh, causing it to scream in pain as I sank my teeth around it's exposed neck, quickly taking a huge chunk out. From the corner of my eye I noticed the second one coming up behind me with something in it's clawless hand. It raised it's hand up quickly threw the oject at me. Reacting dove off the one I was on and landed a few feet away from the second. Regaining my balance I whipped my tail around knocking whatever was thrown at me back at the human. Not wanting to take any chances I spun around and fired off a jet of flame. The human jumped to avoid the flames but it was too late. Engulfed in flame the human stumbled around screaming. Jumping forward a drove my head and horns into it chest. The scream stopped as the last air was driven from it's lungs as it tumbled backwards and off the ledge by the entrance to my lair. Another roar came from within my lair followed by the sounds of a battle. I spun around and dove into the darkness of my home. Not to far into my lair I found more humans and other pokemon fighting my parents. My dad was fighting off a nidoking and a blue four armed pokemon i'd never seen before, My mum was backed up against a wall fighting a blastoise and a Rhyhorn. Just as I got a look at what was going on one of the humans turn to face me. Taking the chance I quickly pounced smashed the human up the wall and biting down around its neck and shoulder, it's scream echoed around the lair as I dug my teeth in deeper. Another human turned around and from again form the coner of my eye I noticed it throw a small rock towards me. I jumped off the human I had hold of letting it drop to the floor in a bloody heap. Now facing the other human I watched as the rock it threw bounced on the floor once and split open. I bright white light momentarily dazzled me. I turned my head away and shield my eyes as the light took a form of another pokemon. A brown pokemon with what looked like a skull on its head, it was holding a bone as it asumed a fighting stance. 

The human yelled it's orders and the pokemon obayed. The pokemon charged me with the bone ready to hit me around the head, remembering some time fighting the other charizard around here I jumped into the attack, closing the gap not giving it a chance to swing. I reached out and grabbed the bone with my one hand as it was brought down towards my head. While I drove my claws into it's exposed stomach. It's scream of pain was muffled by the skull on it's head as I pulled the bone away from it's grasp and threw it away. I could heard the Human shouting for it to do something but with my hand imbedded deep in it's stomach, it couldn't do much. Pulling my hand out I pushed the pokemon away with my other. The pokemon Stumbled backwards clutching at it's Stomach. My tail flame flared up as fired another blast of flames, this one spiralling at it's target. The pokemon couldn't do anything as the fire spin struck engulfing tit within a funnel of flames. The screams could easily be heard even over the battle still going on further in my home. 

"All those times I fought Chell really have paid off." I said to myself smiling slightly as I dove forward at the human. it reach for another in of those rock but I was on it before it could react. I grabbed it's arm with my one hand as my other clamped around it's face, my momentum driving it back, kicking and screaming, into the cave wall behind it. The sharp cracking sound as it's head stuck the cave wall ended it's struggle. I let the human drop to the floor leaving a trail of blood down the wall as the corpse slid down to the floor. 

A sudden extremely loud crack from behind made me turn my head too see a human holding a long thing to his shoulder it the hit me, what ever this was it was being pointed at my dad. Quickly looked across to see what had happened my dad stumbled back against the wall as he pulled something out of him. He let out an ear spliting roar but something was wrong. Slowly it petered out, down to nothing more then a groan as I watched him stumble back against the wall and fall in a heap on the floor. I turned back to the human and pounced but something else grabbed my attention. I saw another human throw a rock at my dad, I turned to watch as my dad disappeared into this thing. I felt the anger build in me and a huge ball of flame built up in my throat and with a huge roar I blasted out the biggest flame-thrower I had ever done engulfing the two pokemon who had been fight my Dad sending them screaming to the floor burning.then I quickly turned on the human with the weapon. I charged driving my horns into it's belly crushing it up the wall, I went to continue my attack but before I could do anything another roar of pain from my mother turned my head. she was pinned up against the wall by the blastoise water attack. Jumping away from the human I unlessed a massive fire blast into the back of the Blastoise Sending the water pokemon crashing to the ground. It was to late however as another rock hit my now unconscious mother and again as my dad was she was sucked into it. Then from my side another loud crack echoed throughout the lair. A sharp pain in my side shot through me as I reached down to hold whatever wound i'd sastained. Looking down I noticed something stuck in my side which i quickly removed. Seeing no really wound I turned to the human crouched on the floor with the weapon. I Roared again as I went for it. As I moved towards it my vision blurred my head began to spin. I felt my legs collapse under me as I fel to the floor. 

My head was spinning even more and I tried to stand again but I simply stumbled around on the floor unable to stand. I looked around, my lair was now a not much more then a blur, the light of the entrance was the only thing telling me which was was which. unsure what was happening a tried my best to head for the light of the entrance of my home. 

I looked like fish on a rock wiggling around on the floor as much as I could but getting no where, the feeling in my limbs slowly fading, but the light was getting closer, my fear driving me away fuelling what a little more strength. I was lucky to see the rock coming at me. I quickly knocked it away with my tail just as I lost all feeling in my lower half. I continued my claw for the entrance the humans followed calmly, My head becoming heavier and heavier. I could see my escape all around me as I emerged from the darkness of the lair into the rapidly fadeing light. On the verge of freedom I felt it go, my luimbs now almost completely stopping. he head dropped to the floor the only thing telling me I was alive was the sound of the ragged breathing. I felt one of the humans push me over on my back with his foot. I could hear the humans gathering around me, I shifted my head to try and get a look at them with what vision I had left. 

"What about this one?" one of them said. looking at one of the others. I moved my head to see which. My vision came clearer as I focused on the one human who was looking down at me with an evil grin "It killed three of our men." 

"You couldn't save them." the Human said bending down still grinning that evil grin holding the two stones I'd seen my perants get sucked into. "You were pathetic." It paused "Kill it." 

'If i'm going to die i'm going to take you with me' I said to myself in my head. With all the strength I focused on my arms hoping one would respond. I felt a tingle run thought me as it felt like my arm had reformed itself onto my body. I took my chance and slashed out at the humans face. I felt my claws cut through flesh, hitting bone. The human screamed falling backwards to the floor. The others where taken off guard, I another burst to rage and strength as I flamed randomly, then pulled myself off the ledge. I tumbled down the sloped side of the cliff, somewhere along I must have hit my head because everything went black. 

How many hours past I couldn't tell, but I woke up on a ledge further down the mountain and it was now dark, my head pounded. but it wasn't just my head that hurt. I was in pain all over my body, luckily for me I must have slid most of the way, my wings, although sore, where intact and would only take time to heal. An hour past I could feel the blood slowing dripping down my face from a cut on my head, forming a small pool of blood where my head lay. Slowly and painfully rolled myself on to my belly to try and stand 

"It's a good job I've got my dads hard head." I said to myself as slowly, I found the strength to stand, I stumbled back at first, falling against the rock face, waiting for the world to stop spinning. I could have called out but no one lived for miles around and it wasn't often that Charizards hunted by night they were to visable. I gave my wings a flap feeling the relief wash over me as I felt them move. Although they hurt too much to fly on they worked and soon I would be back in the air. So fighting off the pain I started my climb back up to my lair. 

It took me a wile without my wings but I soon made it. I slowly and very uneasily walked into my lair and looked around. "Mum, Dad?" I called but their was no reply only the eerie silence and and the sound of my own tail flame. I looked around and found only patches of blood. "Mum, Dad?" I called again "Please?" I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. They were gone taken away by the humans. The lair never seemed so cold. I fell back against the wall trying to keep my head. I looked around my lair, memories came flooding to me. Of the happy times me and my parents have had when I was a Charmander playing around in the lair and now they were gone taken from me. My tail flame flared up as I stood up straight and spread my wing and let out a huge roar, the pain didn't bother me anymore. I walked out onto the ledge and spread my wings out as wide as they could go and vaulted myself into the air. No amount of pain would stop me now. 


End file.
